the_cteamfandomcom-20200214-history
Masked Matterhorn
Masked Matterhorn is a superhero who can generate energy blasts and freeze rays from her hands. Biography Early Life Twilight was born with a rare skin condition that caused her entire skin to become entirely purple by the age of five. By the time she was 15, Twilight had become extremely nervous around other people and decided to live with her uncle, Gotham City Police detective, Harvey Bullock. The Start of Insanity After she had transferred over to Gotham High School, Twilight began to feel like something inside of her head was trying to get out and ended up seeing a psychiatrist as a result. She soon discovered that she had a severe split personality disorder, which causes her to have various outbursts of rage, similar to Gotham's district attorney, Harvey Dent. After failing to stop a criminal gang in a warehouse, Twilight was saved from the burning building by Batman, but the burns she received pushed her mentality in the wrong direction. Upon recovering in the hospital, she noticed that she had a purple-and-pink outfit, and had also sprouted pheonix-like wings, as well as having a fiery-blue mask around her eyes and similarly colored horn on her head, causing her to freak out. Upon getting out, she was rejected by the civilians and ended up attacking them due to their rejection of her making her enraged. She ended up dubbing herself Midnight Sparkle and began spreading an endless amount of theft crimes across Gotham to show the citizens how angry she was. Eventually, she learned to control her ability to shift between her Midnight Sparkle form and civilian form. Encounter with the C-Team Sometime after her crimes were starting to make the headlines, Twilight began to have a suspicious feeling about Eleanor and her friends, as if they were hiding something important. Eleanor tried to talk some sense into her, but Twilight ended up snapping at her and soon revealed that she was the one behind the crimes and transformed into Midnight Sparkle in front of her. As Midnight Sparkle, she managed to defeat all six members of her team one-by-one, but didn't expect them to have backup in the form of the Embiginator and Heatwave. She was soon overpowered by Heatwave's flame blast, that she was eventually defeated and ended up transforming back into her civilian form. Rematch against the C-Team While trying to find some way to cure Solarbeam of the Mad Hatter's brainwashing, Midnight Sparkle attacked the C-Team and demanded a rematch against them. Despite their efforts, they were still no match for her, and one of her attacks ended up breaking Eleanor's scanner goggles that protected her eyes from the strain that she feels when using the organic scanner in her eyes. After doing so, Chelsea woke up after being knocked out unconscious by Midnight Sparkle, and noticed that she was powering up, due to the effects of the full moon in the sky. She then unleashed an intense blast that ended up killing the Blur after he ran in front of Eleanor to protect her. Unable to take any more of her selfishness, Sunset used Twilight's locket that was powered up from Eleanor's sorrow and unleashed a powerful blast that defeated her, and permanently stopped her from becoming Midnight Sparkle ever again. Inner Turmoil Despite not being able to transform into Midnight Sparkle, Twilight was still troubled with the being that took over her body on the inside by a series of nightmares. She decided to visit Eleanor and have her attempt to cleanse her mind of Midnight Sparkle forever. Eleanor agreed and noticed that the being was much too powerful for her own mind to defeat. She eventually told Twilight that the only way to rid herself of Midnight Sparkle, was to stop blaming herself for Theodore's death and to regain control of her own body. Category:Human Category:Female Category:Villains Category:Allies Category:Superheroes